


Lasers and Love

by anniewhovian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little John/Dave (background Jane/Roxy) one-shot I wrote. It involves Laser tag, pizza, and towers. That's pretty much all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasers and Love

You carefully turn the corner, crouching low and scanning the horizon. You spot green out of the corner of your eye and silently aim, breathing out a "yes" as you hear the telltale 'beep'. You hear Kanaya curse as you continue on, keeping close eyes on the tower perimeters. You're aiming for an orange vest when you feel the vibration of your own vest before the beep reaches your ears.

"Oh goddammit." You look down at your info screen to see that a certain "Slimer" has shot you. You scan the area as you wait for your cool down to end, noticing a certain pair of blue eyes peeking at you from the corner of a turn. 

"It's on now, Egderp." you whisper as you purposefully turn down a separate path. You carefully make your way towards one of the towers, catching Rose and Karkat on the way, whom ignore you and cuss you out respectively. You tiptoe best you can up the tower steps, scoping the arena for the giveaway blue of John's vest. You spot him stalking Jade, and just before he shoots her you deactivate him, amused at his confusion when he sees that he's been shot. You quickly duck to avoid being spotted, crawling out of the tower on all fours. You walk towards where you saw John forgetting to be cautious.

"Pew." You speed around as Jake aims, surrendering after seeing Dirk behind him. Of course the assholes would be on a team together. You shake your head as you continue on your way, remembering this time to check corners and halls as you go. You creep upon a fake tree, taking a breather beneath its 'canopy'. You check the time on your gun just as a voice booms overhead "One minute remaining."

"Shit." You continue moving, shooting everything in your path. The last minute passes quickly, and before you know it you're hanging up your vest and half-listening to Jane droning on about how she got first place. Your group is ready for a break, and before reserving another game decide to go to the snack bar and restrooms. You relax in your chair, tuning in to some of the conversations flowing around you as you down a bottle of water and scarf down a slice of pizza. You almost don't notice when one of those conversations is actually directed towards you.

"Hm?"

"Roxy was just saying, Dave, that you didn't shoot her once that round." Rose repeats for you, smirking slightly.

"Oh, really? Are you sure Roxy, not even one hit from 'Laser Ninja?'" You take another sip of your water as you watch recognition flit over Roxy's face.

"That was you? I coulda sworn that was Dirk..." Roxy pouts a little.

"What?" Dirk looks up from his pizza. "My name was Blade. Good name though, bro." He reaches over for a fist bump and you do not disappoint.

"Oh... Then who didn't shoot me? I only got hit by nine people, and there were ten of us in the game..." Roxy scans the faces before settling on a pair of blue eyes. "Jane?" Hearing her name, Jane looks up, slightly abashed.

"I didn't want to shoot my girlfriend!"

"Aw, sweetie, all is fair in love and war. I wouldn't get mad if you shot me! Besides, it's just a game." She leans towards Jane to kiss her on her cheek, making Crocker blush and fidget before kissing Roxy sweetly on the lips. You smile at the displays of affection before turning your gaze towards Egbert, who was looking at.... you? He blushes and turns away when he notices you watching. You're confused, but don't get anytime to question it before your whole table is getting up to throw away trash when your new round is called. Time to rock this shit.

-

The start of the round sees you heading directly towards a tower. You know that Egbert always goes directly into a corner for the first minute or so of a game. You assume it's so he can think about his plans or route without too big of a fear of getting shot. Unfortunately for him, you're here. You quickly spot John, shooting him before he even has time to blink. You watch his confusion and wait for his vest to stay blue before shotting him again, sending him blinking. Ah, being an asshole sure was fun sometimes. You study him as he decides to move, and you know exactly where he's heading. Racing down the tower, shooting anyone in your way, you quickly reach the spot where you know John is coming. You wait for his approach, trying to blend in with the shadows.

John soon appears, standing near a wall with his back to you. You silently creep over, gazing at him intently. As you raise your gun, your thoughts run rampant. _You're such a dummy Egderp. A cute dummy. Wait, cute? Where did that come from? Wait, did his hair always look like that? It's kind of mesmerizing. Were his eyes always that blue? He's kind of cute._ And before you can think anymore you're leaning and he's just staring at you and you-

You kiss him. 

You're kissing John. His mouth is moving against yours and you feel... electric. You feel warm and happy and giddy and it's all over much too soon. John is looking at you in what could only be described in bewilderment and you're.... well, freaking out. _I just kissed John I just kissed my best friend I've fucked up I've fucked everything up How do I get out of this how do I-_

You raise your laser gun, shoot him, and run.

You don't look back.

You're too afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr: anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
